doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natsuki/@comment-33938057-20171211232845
Natsuki cannot be 18, and for various reasons. I know Salvato is said to have say that all characters in the game are 18 (by the way, could anybody provide a link to this tweet or a screenshot?) but that would just contradict what is said within the game. Indeed, Natsuki refers to herself as "the youngest one here" and the protagonist says "This is what I get for letting a younger girl step into my business." while referring to Natsuki (see pics related). So she is younger than all the other characters. Theoretically, they could all be 18 and Natsuki could still be the youngest among them, but one is unlikely to put emphasis on the fact that she is the youngest if she was only a few months younger than the others. And of course, the protagonist also suggests that she is a first year student. Let’s also not forget her petite pubescent stature, her childish temperament, her liking of everything that is cute and her child-looking clothes. Finally, we should consider the fact that her father has way too much authority over her for a 18 years old, not to mention how much Natsuki seems to be deeply economically dependent of him (to the point that she hopes he will drop coins in the couch). With all these things considered, Natsuki cannot be 18, and she is certainly not the same age as the other characters (which are far probably not even 18 themselves). Yes, Natsuki might be young-looking for her age (she looks like a 12-13 years old girl), but my guess is that she is 14-15 years old. Now regarding the other characters. It is confirmed that the protagonist is a second year student. Indeed, he states that it is not his first year of high school and he says he is unfamiliar with the section of the school used for third year classes. It is confirmed that the protagonist and Monika were in the same class last year, and I guess it would not be far-fetched to suggest that the protagonist and Sayori are probably same year students. Therefore, my guess is that these 3 are probably 16-17 year old. For Yuri I’m not sure... She could be 16-18. In the end, I think Salvato said they are all 18 years old in order to protect himself (could somebody provide the evidence that he said they were all 18?). Indeed, it could cause some problems having a game containing scenes of underage girls committing suicide and a scene of an underage girl self-mutilating and talking about how she masturbates herself with a pen. He probably did not want Steam to remove his game of their platform due to complaints (After all, Rule Of Rose, a survival horror on the PS2, was banned in the UK and Australia due to controversial scenes involving underage girls). He might also plan to sale sexy merch of the girls so he better be careful regarding their "official" age. Keep in mind that Team Salvato is not based in Japan so he has to be particularly careful about this kind of stuff.